Lazos
by Narumi-chIan
Summary: Ella tenía miedo de amar de nuevo y él no era de los que tuviera paciencia para consolar, pero aun así... agradecían que, en silencio, entre ellos surgiera una unión diferente a las demás.


Aqui tienen su bono todos aquellos que leen mi otro fanfic llamado "_Ilusiones del alma_" es mi pacifica ofrenda por haberlos hecho esperar y, para los que no lo han leído, ¡Espero disfruten este oneshot! Son dos historias totalmente independientes así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse.

Espero que les gusta y dejen comentarios, recuerden que a veces un simple "Favoritos" no basta y aunque se agradece un montón tener el honor de que alguna de mis creaciones vaya a esa sección... ¡Los autores también queremos leerlos a ustedes, los lectores!

* * *

_**Lazos**_

Era bastante extraña la conexión entre ellos dos, aunque estaba claro que su "amistad" se la debían a la gran capacidad de la chica para ignorar indirectas.

Todo había comenzado cuando ese _desgraciado_ día cuando decidió darle algo de leche a su _adorable_ vecina, a petición de ella claro está, al siguiente día recibió galletas de mantequilla como forma de agradecimiento que al parecer para eso había necesitado la leche. Poco a poco las entregas de pequeñas porciones de comida se hicieron comunes y para cuando se vino a dar cuenta ella había invadido hasta su apartamento, con la excusa de que él necesitaba comer mejor y que la cocina de ella se había dañado.

- Sesshomaru, ¿Qué significa neófito? -con el bolígrafo contra el periódico espero la respuesta-

- Puedes decime, de nuevo ¿Qué haces en mi casa? -su tono de voz era cansado, masajeo sus sienes ligeramente-

- ¡No seas mal agradecido! -inflo sus mejillas y lo miro con fingida molestia- Te hice el desayuno...

- Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras -la miro de reojo, bebió un poco de café y siguió releyendo unos documentos- Es más, ni siquiera sé cómo haces para entrar.

- Tengo una copia de la llave -informo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- La encontré en uno de los cajones, pensé que la habías dejado para mí.

Ella revoloteo sus pestañas de forma coqueta, como una niña que acababa de hacer alguna travesura provocando que el peliplata levantara una ceja.

- Quieres decir que hurgaste y revisaste mis cosas, y creíste que había dejado la llave que no recordaba que tenía... ¿Para ti? -la miro fijamente, como si con eso iba a lograr lo que no había podido en los últimos meses; hacer que ella desapareciera y le diera su tan amado espacio personal-

- Bueno, tenía sentido cuando la conseguí -se hundió mas en el acolchado sofá, intentando protegerse de las intensas pupilas doradas-

Suspiro cansado, esa chica era un caso imposible, ni siquiera le importaba ir a su apartamento con tan poca ropa; unos cortos pantaloncillos para dormir, una camiseta de tiros y sus pantuflas con cara de ositos, infantil hasta la medula.

- ¿No deberías irte a trabajar? -decidió darle el valor que su tiempo merecía e ignorarla-

- ¡Oh, rayos! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -de un salto la chica corrió hasta la puerta, tirando el periódico hacia algún lado que poco le importo- ¡Eres malo, vendré a molestarte en la noche como castigo!

Ni se inmuto en responder cuando ella cerró la puerta con fuerza, tendría que pensar la posibilidad de cambiar la cerradura.

* * *

A pesar de lo dicho por la pelinegra el tiempo paso, _unos, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco_... cinco días y el no había sabido absolutamente nada de ella, ni el resonar de sus tacones al salir o regresar del trabajo, ni la molesta melodía que salía de su apartamento los domingos cuando ella se ocupada en limpiar con la música estruendosamente alta, nada.

Al principio agradeció a lo que fuera que hubiera causado aquel milagro, al fin su tranquilidad estaba de vuelta, poco después su cuerpo empezó a resentirlo, su estomago estaba hambriento por las mañanas y el era un hombre demasiado ocupado como para tomarse la molestia de pisar la cocina para algo que no fuera café o agua, lentamente, un incomodo sentimiento empezó a invadirlo...

_¿Dónde diablos de había metido aquella molesta mujer?_

Ella tenía que aparecer y hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades; alimentarlo cada mañana y estar ahí todas las noches para cuando el llegaba haciéndole, algunas veces, de cenar. Era su culpa haber alterado su ciclo alimenticio, anteriormente, él comía una vez al día como mucho.

Dos días más y sus niveles de tolerancia estaban al límite, presiono una vez más el botón que anunciaba su visita y escucho el sonido esparcirse por todos los rincones del silencioso apartamento, gruño molesto, él sabia que ella estaba ahí... ella _tenía_ que estar ahí.

Tres segundos bastaron para acabar con la mísera paciencia que quedaba en su ser para con la chica, giro la perilla de la puerta y esta, para su sorpresa, cedió dándole paso al apartamento sin ninguna resistencia. Se adentro en la residencia encontrando todo en penumbras, una tarjeta dejada descuidadamente sobre la mesa e idéntica a la que el mismo había recibido días anteriores llamo su atención y pronto lo que hubiera dicho ella cuando se conocieron tuvo sentido en su cabeza.

"_Tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien... pero es el hecho de que transmiten algo diferente por lo que me gustan"_

La encontró echada sobre el sofá mirando la ventana frente a ella de forma perdida. Sus negruzcos cabellos oscuros húmedos y la toalla sobre su cuello le informaron que había tomado una ducha hace poco tiempo, y agradeció que al menos hubiera tenido aseo personal en ese tiempo que había pasado encerrada ahí.

- ¿Qué quieres? -su voz femenina sonaba apagada y ronca, sin el ánimo que antes hubiera portado-

- ¿Qué crees que quiero? -levanto una ceja, claramente ofendido- Esta invitación...

- Es tu hermano, lo supe cuando vi tus ojos y color de cabellos... -su vista seguía fija en la ventana, sin voltearlo a ver en ningún momento-

- Uhm -un simple monosílabo, pero fue suficiente para hacerle entender su pregunta-

- Estuvimos saliendo por dos años -cerro los ojos y dejo su cabeza descansar en el respaldar del amplio mueble- Un día decidió que debíamos dejarlo, al parecer encontró el amor a manos de otra mujer. Supongo le pareció cortés enviarme una invitación a su boda.

Ella rio vagamente, como si aquello tuviera gracia alguna en verdad. La miro durante largos segundos antes que la duda saliera de su garganta de forma ronca contra su propia voluntad.

- ¿Lo amas?

- No -se apresuro a responder, de forma seguro- Lo ame, es parte de mi pasado.

- Mientes -le contradijo en voz baja- Estas llorando.

Ella volteo a verlo sorprendida con ojos cristalinos y él pudo ser consciente de los sentimientos que transmitía en la mirada, no había dolor en las orbes chocolates...

_Miedo._

Ella tenía miedo, miedo a volver a amar, miedo de ese sentimiento que ambos habían estado escondiendo, miedo de acepar esos sentimientos por él que descubrió cuando el hecho de que su antiguo amor se casaba no dolió como pensó que lo haría.

Había encontrado a alguien a quien amar de nuevo y tenía temor de ser herida, de salir lastimada al entregar su todo y que esa persona no lo apreciara lo suficiente.

- Sesshomaru -lo llamo con la cabeza escondida en su cuello, ninguno estaba consciente de cuando habían terminado abrazados-

- Iras a esa fiesta -aseguro, recibiendo una mirada llena de inseguridades- Conmigo.

Para cuando completo sus palabras Kagome ya estaba uniendo sus labios contra los masculinos. Él no era el tipo de hombre que fuera a decir palabras de aliento ni mucho menos de afecto, pero ella comprendía lo suficiente sus acciones como para captar el mensaje detrás de todo eso. No tenía nada que temer porque él no soltaría su mano.


End file.
